


第二次 番外-End

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848034





	第二次 番外-End

淨漢回到家，以為會受到一連串關於自己沒回家的碎唸，沒想到媽媽不但沒對自己碎唸反倒難得的加入家中每個人的閒言細語

淨漢靜靜的坐在餐桌旁，聽著這些刺耳的話語，異常的憤怒，他們談論的事跟自己無關，卻跟在這個家中他最在意的知勳有關，想反駁卻又對於發生什麼事毫無頭緒

只能偷偷的傳訊息問問當事人，但他傳送出去的關心話語得到的確是不讀不回的畫面

好不容易結束了痛苦的晚餐，回到房間撥通電話，仍然得不到預期中的回應

想想也許他要靜一靜，決定放過因為昨晚的酒精而宿醉的自己，好好睡一覺，明天再來了解一番

淨漢沒想到的是，隔天一早再次撥通熟悉的號碼，得到的卻不是熟悉的聲音，而是冰冷的系統回應，這才發現事情的嚴重性

詢問了爺爺，竟得到一個令人心寒的答案

「去查一下他的房間，看他有沒有帶走什麼，屬於尹家的東西，順便算一下價值多少」

「爺爺！」得到這個答案的淨漢不可思議的對著爺爺大吼

「夠了！就一個李知勳，一個外人，讓你，我的長孫，對我這樣子大吼？」

「外人？爺爺你至始至終都只是把他當成外人？」淨漢驚訝的瞪大著眼

而爺爺依舊老神在在的一點愧疚也沒有，端起一旁的茶

「認清事實吧，管好你自己就好，你覺得下個月就結婚太早，我已經幫你談好了往後延兩個月，到時候你要給我乖乖的出現在婚禮上，還有第一次見面的時間已經安排好了，我會叫秘書告訴你」

淨漢聽完這一番話，眼神從驚訝轉為失望，待在原地久久講不出一句話，只能在心裡不斷的重覆著

"爺爺原來你是這種人，原來你這麼的冷酷無情，原來我不是你的孫子，原來我是你的一個工具"

最後當著眾人的面丟下一句

「這個家我待不下去了，你們自己好好跟自己玩吧」

便轉身頭也不回的離開了那個家

踩著沉重的腳步，來到了勝澈的店門口，雖然經過昨天的爭吵，他不太想面對勝澈，但這裡是他覺得唯一有溫暖的地方，他真的好累，好想忘掉剛剛經歷的一切

一走進門，看到了那天大言不慚批評自己的畫的那位客人，再次出現於吧檯，仍然不知放棄的向勝澈遊說著重畫，淨漢禁不住好奇，悄悄做到有一段距離又可以清楚聽到的位置坐下

「我說，你就答應吧，我保證你不會後悔的」

「我也再次跟你說我沒有打算要重畫的意思」勝澈聽得出已有點不耐煩，但仍然保持著基本的風度沒有發脾氣

不過那位客人似乎不太會看臉色

「我很便宜的，十萬，我一定可以把這裡變得更好，絕對比現在的還要好一百倍，不然八萬也可以」

勝澈受不了了，將手中的攪拌棒用力的往桌子一拍

「先生，請你適可而止！我已經說過n次，我沒有打算重畫了，請你不要再繼續打擾。

還有牆上那些畫是我這一生最愛的人畫的，對我來說是無價，沒有任何東西可以衡量可以取代。

如果你來我這只是想要找個賺頭，那我可以明確的告訴你，你他媽的給我滾出這間店，謝謝！」

也不管惹怒客人對自己的的店有多大的影響，毫不客氣的對著不識相的人大吼

那為客人沒有想到一向客氣的勝澈會生氣的大吼，著實嚇一打跳，卻仍沒有愧疚的說

「什麼嘛，不想就不想嘛，有必要這麼兇嗎？」

就悻悻然的離去了

此時勝澈的心裡不斷的重複著兩個字，白目，本來心情就夠不好了，又被這樣一打擾，什麼咖啡，調酒，飲料都做不好了

突然勝澈感受到背後多了一個溫暖的輕柔的擁抱，靜靜的一句話都沒說，但他知道這是他的淨漢，這個姿勢維持了五分鐘，勝澈率先發了聲

「淨漢吶，店裡還有客人呢，我得去招呼他們，等等我再陪你好嗎？」

淨漢不但沒有鬆開勝澈反而將環住他的雙手，收的更緊，把臉埋在他寬厚的肩膀上

「謝謝，沒有讓他取代我的畫，我知道要你對客人生氣是多麼的為難，對不起」

勝澈眼看本來還在吧檯上的熟客們個個都識相的離開了，也放棄了讓淨漢放開的念頭，回了幾個感謝又抱歉的眼神給客人後，溫柔的安慰著淨漢

「為了你一切都值得的，你還記得嗎，我第一次見到你時，我就和你說過你的畫很細膩很有自己的特色，現在這個想法仍然不變，你去街上問一百個人，除了剛才那個人有幾個會批評你的畫？更何況你是我最愛的尹淨漢欸，對我來說你永遠都是最好的」

「嗯……」淨漢聽到這些話心裡暖了一番，卻實在高興不起來，把自己往勝澈的肩膀埋的更深，停頓了許久才再次開口

「勝澈吶，讓我住在這裡不可以嗎？我再也找不到回去那個家的意義了」

勝澈聽出了話中的不對勁，轉過身看向淨漢，發現他的眼睛已經微紅，緊張的問

「發生什麼事？」

「知勳，他不見了」

「什麼！怎麼會？」勝澈驚訝不已

淨漢將一切他這兩天的所見所聞的一一告訴勝澈，包括爺爺對知勳的態度、讓淨漢結婚的話語，淨漢越說越氣憤，而勝澈也是怒火中燒，不管是為了知勳還是為了淨漢都感到生氣

正當氣氛凝重之際，店門口走進了一個人，是順榮，看他的模樣，已經在外找了一番了

「順榮啊，對不起，我也連絡不到他」

想要安慰他卻不知該說些什麼，只能任由他，喃喃自語的，離開店裡，淨漢看到他，落寞的樣子，心裡不由得為他們那對戀人一抽一抽的疼著，無能為力

躲進勝澈的懷裡，把這幾天隱忍下來的情緒釋放出來，哭得無法自拔

勝澈將他緊緊的擁在懷裡，知道淨漢的情緒比較緩和後才打破安靜的氛圍

「淨漢吶，以後就住下來吧」

淨漢抬起頭淚眼婆娑驚訝的看著突然答應他的勝澈

「為什麼突然答應了？」

「其實我一直不答應是因為，我想要你好好的解決家裡的事，不要因此破壞了親情，不想你像我一樣失去了才懂得珍惜，可我發現這樣讓你很痛苦，很不快樂，你的家人不認為你是個獨立的人，總是想把你綁在身旁，任意的擺佈你的人生」

淨漢在勝澈的懷中靜靜的聽著勝澈道出自己長久以來的對家人的想法，剛剛乾掉的淚水再次不停的留下，心中的委屈和難受，終於有人理解

「到了今天，你跟我說知勳不見了，又看到順榮那落寞的模樣，我的心特別的慌

他們明明都愛著彼此，從大學在一起上學，畢業後在一起工作，甚至幾乎天天住在一起，了解對方，體諒對方，生活相當美滿

不過現實卻如此無常，讓如此幸福的兩人，也必須這樣痛苦的被迫分離

我想要把握你在我身邊的每一個當下，讓你一點縫隙都沒辦法溜走」

勝澈把淨漢的臉捧起來，為他擦掉淚痕

「別哭了，我要你在我身邊一滴眼淚都不再流下」

淨漢吸吸鼻子

「一定不只是因為這些，還有其他原因對不對」

「真是的，一點都瞞不過你，還有被逼著結婚，我很生氣也很嫉妒，你只屬於我的，沒有人可以取代你身邊的位子除了我之外…捂…」

淨漢偷襲了勝澈紅潤的唇，撒嬌的說

「是~我永遠都是你一個人的」

聽到這句話勝澈綻放出大大的笑容

「那你願意住在我家嗎？我的淨漢」

淨漢勾住勝澈的脖頸，再次深深的吻住他的唇，一個長長、深切的吻緊緊的牽連著兩人直到彼此都需要新鮮空氣是才緩緩的放開

「我願意！」兩人相視而笑

……三個月後……

在這三個月內淨漢不僅沒有回家，還做了很多之前不敢做卻想做的事，像是不接媽媽的電話，因為那一定是叫自己回家的，像是狠狠的將媽媽派來的保鑣們給捉弄一番，像是學開車，像是騎機車

而這些當中最特別的是，淨漢在自己經營小說網上公布了自己的相貌，還在勝澈的店舉行了小型的簽書會，讓勝澈的店瞬間成為小說迷朝聖的地點生活變得多采多姿，不再枯燥乏味

這天星期六，剛結束了星期六夜晚，今天順榮有來，雖然和剛失去知勳時相比，面上變得比較有表情了，但始終跟第一次來時的無憂無慮相差甚遠，每當淨漢看到了這樣的順榮心都會為他揪疼一番

順榮走後，淨漢趴在吧檯上，看著手機中媽媽的訊息

…淨漢吶，明天就是婚禮了，你爺爺說了，他不在意你有沒有跟那女孩見過面，你只要明天乖乖的出現在婚禮上，他就不會跟你計較，你屢次放別人鴿子的過往了，一定要來，一定！…

皺起眉頭毫不猶豫的把訊息刪掉，重重的把手機拍在吧檯上

勝澈習以為常的問

「是你媽媽傳的訊息？」

「嗯，明天就是那個傳說中的婚禮呢」

「那你打算怎麼辦？」

「能怎麼辦，只能當作不知道嘍，我死都不會去的」

「想清楚了，如果你明天真的沒有去，你就再也沒有機會回到那個家嘍」

「老早就想清楚了，那個家我才不稀罕！而且如果我去了我就得結婚，難道你希望如此」

淨漢撐起身子，認真的看著勝澈

「當然不希望，你是我的」

勝澈摸著淨漢的臉溫柔的說著，之後又轉頭忙他的去了，淨漢突然像想起了什麼有趴回桌子上，悶悶的說

「我一直在想如果知勳發生事情的那天我在家就好了」

「為什麼這麼說？」

「如果那天我可以陪在知勳的身邊，也許可以幫他的忙，如果我那天不在這裡喝悶酒，也許就可以阻止爺爺誤會他，如果那天我聽你的話回家，也許就可以讓他們倆不用過著沒有彼此的日子」

勝澈忙完後，跟著淨漢一起趴在吧檯上，看著他

「這不是你的錯，不要把它攬在自己的身上，真正有錯的是那些陷害知勳、逼他離開的渣貨

讓知勳不得已離開的一定是一個很嚴重的問題，連知勳都處理不了，只能任由他們擺佈

就算你當時在他身邊最多也是讓爺爺多一個疑惑，沒辦法改變什麼，仍然是無能為力的

所以我們現在能做的事就是靜靜的等著他回來，還有默默的關心著順榮，不要再多想了」

淨漢聽了勝澈的這一串話，心裡寬慰了許多，但仍然心疼著他們

「嗯……，那你得答應我永遠都不可以離開我，就算遇到逼不得已的事，也要讓我知道，約定好了喔」

勝澈拉着淨漢坐起身，深深的看著他，牽起他的手，吻了一下，兩人非常甜蜜，都沒有發現有人進了店

「那當然，你是我最愛的人，而且……現在這間店可是小說迷朝聖的勝地耶，如果我離開你，業績可就一落千丈了」

淨漢綻放了一個燦爛的笑容，往勝澈臉上親了一下

「我就知道你離不開我，我也愛你」

突然一個嚴厲的聲音從他們身後傳來

「你們這到底是在幹嘛」

「淨漢吶，你怎麼可以這樣」

…………（分隔線）…………

淨漢的專屬位子上坐著三個人，氣氛非常的嚴肅

「爺爺，媽，你們怎麼會在這裡」

「我們不來你明天還會出現嗎，還是你要帶著他去給我丟臉」

爺爺吧檯看了過去，淨漢不爽的說

「他怎麼了？那裡丟臉了？」

「淨漢吶，是不是李知勳把你帶壞的，讓你不回家，讓你跟一個男人……」

淨漢媽紅著眼眶說著，淨漢在心中翻了一個白眼，有些不耐煩的說

「又干知勳什麼事了，如果你們只是來說服我明天去結婚那就請你們回去吧，我不會出現的」

「你！我都幫你安排最好的，如果你跟那女孩結婚對你的未來是有很大的幫助的」

「我的結婚對象應該是我愛的也愛我的人，婚姻不是用來當成交易的工具的

我查過了，那女孩，是一個金控公司的女兒

你不過是想要讓她成為公司的保命符，以防公司哪一天發生財務危機時可以被拯救，到頭來還是為了公司不是為了我」

淨漢用無比諷刺的語氣，藏在桌下的拳頭越握越緊，這時勝澈端了幾杯熱茶來，一杯一杯的放在他們面前

「請喝茶」

爺爺作勢要端起茶來喝，沒想要卻是順手把被子往桌外推，還沒降溫的熱茶全部都灑在勝澈的手上

「爺爺！」

淨漢見狀趕緊拿起紙巾幫勝澈擦拭

「沒事」

勝澈拍拍淨漢為自己擦拭的手，蹲下身撿起因為地毯而沒有碎掉的杯子，沒想到爺爺還用他手上的枴杖，用力的往勝澈肩膀用力的往下按，讓他無法站起來

淨漢瞪大了眼，看向爺爺

「爺爺你這是在幹甚麼，快點放開」

爺爺輕蔑的一笑

「這就是地位的差別，地位高的人想要讓誰站不起來，就可以讓誰站不起來」

更加用力的將拐杖往下按

「如果你要像他一樣被踩在腳底，那你儘管明天別出現，如果你想要像我一樣把別人踩在腳底，那你明天就得結婚讓你的權利跟地位變得越來越高」

淨漢忍無可忍的把爺爺壓在勝澈肩上的枴杖撥開，對著爺爺大吼

「我他媽的不需要！」

勝澈趕緊站起來看到淨漢已經氣紅的臉，還有握緊的拳，趕緊走到他身邊，隱密的拉拉他的手，要他冷靜點，可惜淨漢的理智線已然斷掉，用力的甩開他的手

「如果要我為了權力，而在家裡那裡都不能去，連出入都要看臉色，處處被束縛，人生被人擺佈，想要做的工作不能做，連婚姻都不能自己決定，這樣的日子我不想要，我寧願放棄那些，不當這個尹氏的長孫，就算被人視若無睹也無所謂，我只要一個我可以自己控制的人生，只要可以跟為最愛的人在一起就好」

「跟你最愛的人，你指他？」

爺爺指向站在一旁的勝澈

「你是尹氏的長孫，跟一個男人在一起，簡直就是丟集團丟我的的臉，如果你還要繼續跟他在一起，就永遠離開尹氏」

淨漢媽眼看局勢不對趕緊安撫

「爸你別激動，淨漢只是一時被沖昏頭了」

又轉頭教訓淨漢

「淨漢吶，我們都是為你好，是在保護你啊，快跟爺爺道歉，說你做錯了」

淨漢嗤笑

「保護我為了我好？你不過就是為了把我綁在身邊，等到哪一天爺爺要分家產了，你可以方便利用我得到多一點而已，如果真的為我好，那你就成全我吧，放過我，我不想在過這種無所謂的日子了，我確信，以我的能力沒有人可以把我踩在腳底下，而且我想這世界上只有像爺爺你這種人，才會用如此低劣的眼光，去看待一個人」

「你！」

爺爺聽到淨漢的刺耳話語，怒火中燒，舉起手就要往淨漢打巴掌，突然他的手被勝澈一把抓住，兩個人的手就這樣尷尬的僵持在空中

「您可以隨意對待我，但我不允許任何人如此對待淨漢，請您適可而止」

「哼，沒禮貌的小輩」爺爺氣憤的把手放下

「淨漢吶，你一定得如此嗎？你一定要這樣傷媽媽的心嗎，沒有你我該怎麼活下去？」

淨漢媽使出最後的殺手鐧，以為會像從前那樣奏效，沒想到淨漢失望的看著她，用冷到令人顫慄的語氣說

「你可以用死來威脅我，我同樣可以死給你看！」

一旁的勝澈聽到這句話，愣了一下，倒抽了一口氣，隨即轉頭望向淨漢

「尹淨漢！」

一把拉起他的手，一路前進往二樓住處的入口走去，走到一半，背後傳來爺爺的聲音

「你如果再走一步，以後就別想再踏入尹氏半步」

勝澈停下腳步，淨漢也跟著停了下來，但他沒有回頭

「我不稀罕，從此我跟尹氏毫無瓜葛」

邁開大步，換成他拉着勝澈，往裡頭走

「好一個不稀罕，好一個無瓜葛！」

爺爺氣急敗壞的用拐杖用力的捶這地上，快步的走出勝澈的店，留下淨漢媽在後頭

「爸！爸！您別這樣，別生氣！」

…………（分隔線）…………

淨漢將勝澈拉到二樓，讓他坐在沙發上，走進去拿冰塊，幫勝澈剛剛被燙傷的手敷上，燙到紅腫的手，突然受到刺激，讓勝澈感到疼痛

「嘶~」

「都紅成這樣了」

淨漢看著勝澈的手，眼淚不停的在眼眶打轉，拿出藥膏為他擦上

「沒事的，過幾天就好了」

勝澈安慰著淨漢，淨漢的眼淚忍不住滴了下來，發現淨漢哭的勝澈趕緊捧起他的臉，為他擦掉淚痕

「別哭，我會心疼的」

淨漢甩開勝澈的手

「為什麼不反抗！為什麼要任由他這樣羞辱你！你會心疼我難道就不會？你以為這樣就可以保住那個所謂的親情嗎？」

勝澈直直的盯著淨漢看，竟一時無言以對

其實當時勝澈沒有反抗，是想讓淨漢面對自己的真心，他面對爺爺是說的從來都不是自己內心最真實的話，總有一些掩蓋總有一些客套

勝澈想讓他把心中最想說的真話全都說出來，但是當勝澈看到淨漢的激動，又忍不住想讓他冷靜

勝澈覺得自己很矛盾，一方面希望他脫離苦海，又希望他保留親情

淨漢看勝澈沒有要說話的意思，反手擦掉臉上還不停流下的淚，邊啜泣邊說

「為了…那種親情…，沒有自由…沒有愛人…不能…做自己想做的…事，活著有…什麼…意義…不如死了…算…捂…」

勝澈一個欺身，將淨漢壓在沙發上，強吻他，淨漢嚇了一跳，用力的反抗，可是力氣不如勝澈，根本無法掙脫，同時在他粗暴的吻裡不僅感受到憤怒，還包含著心疼和不捨，最後淨漢放棄掙扎，並且回應起勝澈

一個長長的吻結束後，勝澈紅著眼跟淨漢說

「不准再說要死這件事，我們約定過誰都不可以離開誰，知道嗎，而且我們還要一起等知勳回來，一起關心順榮，所以你我誰也不准死誰也不准離開，聽到沒」

「嗯」淨漢哭得更慘了

勝澈把淨漢攬入懷裡，讓他在自己的懷裡放聲大哭

…………（分隔線）…………

後來的三年，淨漢一次也沒有回到那個家，但是令他奇怪的是，說不讓他踏入尹氏的爺爺，不僅沒有將淨漢的權限取消，在每月的五號，還會交代秘書詢問淨漢有沒有要回去吃飯，甚至集團的宴會也會通知淨漢，雖然淨漢從沒回應過，但邀請也從為間斷過

淨漢一直在想，或許是爺爺後悔了，覺得寂寞了，或只是不想輕易的放掉他這條線而已，但淨漢由衷的希望是前者

…………（分隔線）…………

三年後……

淨漢站在一個從未到過到村莊入口，這裡據說是知勳的所在地

知勳，我來了，好久不見，你願意見我嗎……


End file.
